


Dog Lady

by LoverofAnime11



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Awkward Ciel Phantomhive, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Awkward Kissing, Awkward Romance, Awkward Tension, Cinnamon Roll Finny, Dog Hates Sebastian, F/M, Inspired by Kuroshitsuji, Inspired by a Movie, Kuroshitsuji Spoilers, Multi, READER HAS A DOG, Sebastian Michaelis Being An Asshole, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofAnime11/pseuds/LoverofAnime11
Summary: Read to find out...will be suggestive themes, mostly coming from that asshole of a butler...





	Dog Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy if you like that...thing you call a 'beautiful butler' (Sorry, hate Sebastian, hence why Sebastian will be an asshole through most of this)

[Your Dog](https://media.istockphoto.com/photos/saintbernard-sitting-picture-id512890747?k=6&m=512890747&s=612x612&w=0&h=G7FIomD7IR6atkbww4IjzbO9EFJ2oja5o7z46uYyI4s=), [Chasity](https://orig00.deviantart.net/5962/f/2018/102/9/0/232540329_by_spiritanimalsrule-dc8myc4.jpg)(only skirt on uniform is mid-thigh) and what you are [wearing](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB18RKCIXXXXXcyXpXXq6xXFXXXD/2015-Victorian-era-Quinceanera-Dresses-Corset-Nina-Dobrev-Taffeta-15-Girl-Pageant-Gowns-Katherine-Vampire-Diaries.jpg)

\-----

I was out walking my dog, Beethoven, a new breed of dog, a Saint Bernard. I had gotten him a year ago but the breed name was adopted this year, so I never knew what breed he was. He was a big dog, he was as tall as my father on his hind legs, which was big, considering that my father was 182 cm tall. "London is busy this time of year, isn't it, Beethoven?", I asked my dog, chuckling as he barked his reply, hearing my demon maid chuckling softly at this as well.

Chasity joined the family long ago, before I was born, when my father was a child. He had been kidnapped, and he returned 3 months after, Chasity by his side. Only my father and mother knew, my father had went into contract with her to protect him for the rest of his life. However, when I was born, Chasity had the contract nullified. When my father asked why, she answered so that she could protect all of us. My mother never liked how short Chasity's skirt was, complaining about how improper it was.

Chasity would defend herself, saying that she was able to move faster and be able to fight better whenever one of us was in danger. If you asked me, I would tell you she would look beautiful whatever she wore, with her tan skin, her bright ice blue eyes and light blonde slightly curly hair. As a demoness, she was naturally beautiful, so it bugged me when men would drool over her, it didn't help that she had a thigh-high skirt, the only time I wish she would wear something longer. She had a headpiece for the outfit, but she would never wear it, saying she had lost it.

Suddenly Beethoven's [leash](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ea/b0/59/eab0592f44acb0a9c94229b84d330445--black-laces-victorian.jpg) got loose from my hand, running off while barking excitedly. "Beethoven!", I called, chasing after the large dog, Chasity at my heels, trying to not go her natural speed. Up ahead, a tall man clad in a black butler suit picked up a 13-year-old boy bridal style, away from Beethoven. In the blink of an eye, Chasity gripped the leash, pulling the large dog away from the two. "Beethoven!", I scolded, taking the leash from Chasity when I got to the two of them. "We are terribly sorry, Lord Phantomhive.", Chasity addressed the young boy, bowing with a hand where her heart would be.

"It's quite fine. He only startled me, that's all.", the young lord replied, ordering the butler to put him down, the butler doing what he demanded. Ciel brushed himself off, huffing in annoyance. When I tell my parents about meeting the Queen's Guard Dog, they'll think it such an honor. "What is the dog's name?", Ciel asked, a small smile on his face as he reached a gloved hand out and rubbed Beethoven behind his floppy ears. "His name is Beethoven.", I responded, unaware of Chasity and the unknown butler glaring at each other dangerously, Chasity on the edge of growling.

"Like the composer. Why?", Ciel questioned, looking at me with his one good eye. "The music makes him happy and that's the only name he'd respond to, Lord Phantomhive.", I told him, patting Beethoven's back as he panted happily, barking when Ciel retracted his hand, only to start stretching his head. "Please, call me Ciel. You must be (Y/N) (L/N), the only daughter of (F/N) (L/N) and (M/N) (L/N), correct?", Ciel said, looking back at Beethoven, who was drooling happily. "Yes. The woman is my maid, Chasity. And your butler is?", I confirmed, nodding towards the ravenette butler with abnormal red eyes.

"Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis. Your maid, Chasity, looks an awful lot like Alois Trancy.", Ciel remarked, pulling his hand away from Beethoven to look at my 170 cm tall maid in suspicion. When I looked at Chasity, Ciel took a sly look at Beethoven's [collar](https://www.all-about-doberman-dog-breed.com/images/large/DOBERMAN-leather-collar-with-name-tag-20-inch-tag-C456_LRG.jpg). "Is that so? I guess I've never been able to tell. I guess that's why the Young Lord Trancy treats her like his mother, because she looks like him.", I replied, shrugging indifferently. "M'lady, we have to get you home. Your parents must be worried.", Chasity chimed in, taking ahold of Beethoven's leash and my hand in her gloved one, pulling back the way we came, ignoring my complaints about how I was 16 and not 3 anymore, both of us unaware of Ciel talking to his butler, their eyes never leaving us.   

 


End file.
